five_nights_at_candysfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Четвёртая ночь (FNaC 1)
Четвертая ночь — игровое событие в игре Five Night's At Candy's. В эту ночь новых аниматроников нет. Пингвин и Cтарый Кэнди должны атаковать хотя-бы раз за ночь. Кат-сцена Один день до убийства. Как можно увидеть, Кэнди и Синди были только-что сделаны. Если повернуть камеру налево, можно увидеть Синюю Марионетку, которая указывает рукой на аниматроников. Если повернуть камеру направо, а потом опять налево, она исчезнет. Если повернуть камеру опять вправо, можно заметить, что Кэнди и Синди смотрят прямо в камеру. А при попытке повернуть камеру налево, кат-сцена оканчивается. Звонок на ночь |-|Eng= Uh hello? Just checking in, making sure you're a-ok. Uh, so remember that previous security guard I told you about? Yeah, so we got a call from the police today. Apparently, he has gone missing. I guess he actually was a bit crazy. I remember it, like, the day before his last night of the week, he asked me to be with him on his shift that night. He told me there was something he had to show me. I know, it sounds crazy right? Although I declined, he still showed up for his shift. So. Then of course, the next morning, we found out that the Blank character had been severely damaged. Then we checked the surveillance equipment, we found out that he had brought a wrench and had completely smashed Blank. He had also left the building in the middle of his shift, after that. I mean, he must have. He was nowhere to be found the next morning. Couldn't contact him or anything. So the manager just fired him and sent him a pink slip, you know? Anyway, I'll leave you to your work. Yeah. Stay tight and we'll talk again tomorrow. Have a good night. |-|Rus= А.. Привет? Просто проверяю, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке. Помнишь того предыдущего охранника, о котором я тебе говорил? Да, сегодня нам позвонили из полиции. Видимо, он пропал без вести. Я думаю, что он на самом деле был немного сумасшедшим. Я помню, например, за день до своей последней ночи недели, он попросил меня быть с ним в его смену той ночью. Он сказал мне, что ему нужно что-то показать. Я знаю, это звучит безумно, верно? Хотя я отказался, он все же появился на смену. Так. Затем, конечно, на следующее утро мы узнали, что Бланк был серьезно поврежден. Затем мы проверили записи камер, и выяснили, что он принес гаечный ключ и полностью разбил Бланка. После этого он покинул здание в середине своей смены. Его нигде не было найдено на следующее утро. С ним никак могли связаться. Так что менеджер просто уволил его и послал ему письмо об увольнении, понимаешь? В любом случае, я оставлю тебя на работе. Да уж. Оставайся на месте, мы поговорим завтра. Спокойной ночи. Тактика Данная ночь будет посложней. Открывайте планшет, включайте свет, проверяйте камеру 6 на наличие Old Candy, переключайтесь на камеру 11, и проверяйте Блэнка. Закрывайте монитор, проверяйте двери, и повторяйте данные манипуляции. Когда Блэнк встанет, если у вас энергии достаточно, можете прямо сейчас закрыть окно. Если она у вас на исходе, ожидайте, пока Блэнк уйдет, после этого, не переключаясь н камеру 5, закройте окно. Поднимите планшет и откройте камеру 5, что-бы ускорить атаку Блэнка и сэкономить энергию. Если до 6 утра осталось совсем немного, а энергия окончилась, а у дверей стоит аниматроник, лучше не двигать мышкой, и "притвориться мертвым". Это приостановит атаку Candy, и даст вам время до 6 утра. Категория:Ночи Категория:Геймплей Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Five Nights at Candy's Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 3